


Their Child Now

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🌕 Rise of The Guardians/Guardians of Childhood 🌕 [5]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: A New Family, Abuse, Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Canon, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big brother Bunny, Brotherly E. Aster Bunnymund, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Comfort/Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fatherly Nicholas St. North, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mama Tooth, Minor Nicholas St. North/Toothiana, Mother Nature | Emily Pitchiner Being an Asshole, Motherly Toothiana, Neglect, Nicholas St. North is Jack Frost's Parent, One Big Happy Family, Other, Papa North, Parent Nicholas St. North, Parental Nicholas St. North, Parental Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood), Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Canon, Protective E. Aster Bunnymund, Protective Jack, Protective Nicholas St. North, Protective Sanderson Mansnoozie, Protective Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood), Protective guardians, Protectiveness, Sad and Happy, Sad and Sweet, Sad with a Happy Ending, Safe Haven, Standing Up to The Abuser, Team as Family, The Guardians As A Family, Toothiana Is Jack Frost's Parent, Uncle Sanderson Mansnoozie, Uncle Sandy, Unconventional Families, Verbal Abuse, adopted family, chosen family, family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: The four elder Guardians prove how much they truly care for their youngest by challenging Mother Nature herself.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund & Jack Frost, E. Aster Bunnymund & Jack Frost & Nicholas St. North & Sanderson Mansnoozie & Toothiana, E. Aster Bunnymund & Nicholas St. North, E. Aster Bunnymund & Nicholas St. North & Sanderson Mansnoozie & Toothiana, E. Aster Bunnymund & Sanderson Mansnoozie, E. Aster Bunnymund & Toothiana, E. Aster Bunnymund & Tsar Lunar Lunanoff X | The Man in The Moon, Jack Frost & Mother Nature | Emily Jane Pitchiner, Jack Frost & Nicholas St. North, Jack Frost & Sanderson Mansnoozie, Jack Frost & Toothiana, Jack Frost & Tsar Lunar Lunanoff X | The Man in the Moon, Mother Nature | Seraphina Pitchiner & Pitch Black, Nicholas St. North & Toothiana, Nicholas St. North & Tsar Lunar Lunanoff X | The Man in The Moon, Nicholas St. North/Toothiana, Sanderson Mansnoozie & Toothiana, Sanderson Mansnoozie & Tsar Lunar Lunanoff X | The Man in the Moon, Toothiana & Tsar Lunar Lunanoff X | The Man in The Moon
Series: 🌕 Rise of The Guardians/Guardians of Childhood 🌕 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692424
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	Their Child Now

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, it didn't make sense that Jack was alone for so long though he was technically a nature spirit. 
> 
> The only conclusion that I could come up with was since The Man In The Moon gave Jack life, Mother Nature despised him for it which in the end meant Jack was alone.
> 
> I don't know it's just something to think about.
> 
> Prior to the release of the movie, most articles referenced the 29 March interview with William Joyce in Entertainment Weekly, stating that Jack is 14. Which honestly makes this movie even sadder! So yeah!
> 
> So because of what William Joyce said we will be making Jack fourteen!
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

The four elder Guardians glared at the Children of Mother Nature as well as Mother Nature with hatred and anger in their eyes. 

“What do you think you are doing?” North asked, gripping tightly to the handle of his sabers as he glared at the Spirits of Nature who looked terrified at the four Guardians that were before them. 

All but two of the Guardians of Childhood were facing them; the eldest Guardian was currently checking over the youngest Guardian trying to make sure that he didn’t have any serious injuries that would be the cause for them to rush back to the pole.

“I’m fine, Sandy,” Jack said with a shaky smile as he sat up letting Sandy help him as he did so, he could feel the dream weavers hand running through his white hair checking for blood and anything like that.

“Well?” North asked, through gritted teeth, ready to tear every one of the spirits in front of them to shreds. All of the Children of Mother Nature looked terrified and unnerved since they had never seen the Guardians all together before. 

All were scared except for Mother Nature herself who stood in the center of them all with a cold, emotionless expression on her face. Her eyes weren’t even on the Guardian’s but instead was on her youngest “child” who was being looked over by the Sandman. Her view of him was suddenly interrupted though by the Tooth Fairy blocking her view a bow and arrow held in her hands ready to fire and her wings raised for a fight.

“We’re not doing anything,” Mother Nature suddenly spoke, her voice bringing everyone’s attention to her, all those around her expect Sandy who was still checking over Jack. “We were simply retrieving one of our one,” She said her head held high as she spoke in her usual regal tone.

“One of your own?” Bunny asked, gripping tightly to his boomerangs as he let his green eyes look around. “Where?” He asked in an annoyed tone, but he knew that all four of the older Guardians felt the fear that Jack had been attacked. He could see out of the corner of his eye, North shooting Sandy a look as if telling him to check over Jack once more which, of course, the Guardian of Dreams did.

“Behind you, Rabbit,” Mother Nature bit out glaring slightly at the Pooka with annoyance in her gaze.

All of the elder Guardians looked at Mother Nature confused for a moment before they all suddenly remembered that Jack was the bringer of Winter.

“You are talking about, Jack?” North asked with surprise, seeming to remember alongside his fellow Guardians that Jack was a Nature Spirit.

“Of course, I am, Nicholas,” Mother Nature hissed using the Guardian of Wonder’s real name. “He is one of my children and refused to come when he was told,” She growled, looking at the winter child that the Man In The Moon had created.

Jack shrunk back in fear but was stopped as he felt Sandy’s arms wrap around him protecting him from the Ruler of Nature’s glare and words.

“He is far from one of your children,” Tooth snapped, bringing attention to her as she pulled her bow tighter, ready to arm and defend the immortal fourteen-year-old she saw as a son.

“I’d bite my tongue if I were you, Fairy Queen,” Mother Nature growled, trying to keep her composure as she reached up and fixed the jewel-encrusted flower crown that was on top of her inky black hair.

“Or what?” North demanded, willing to defend his small family without hesitation.

North didn’t flinch as Mother Nature’s eyes flashed to look at him, he gripped his sabers tighter ready to fight if he needed to.

“I have no time for this,” Mother Nature scoffed as she brought her gaze back to Jack ignoring the others altogether. “Jackson, come,” She ordered, glaring at him holding her hand out which was a sign for him to come to her.

“He’s not going anywhere with you, Shelia,” Bunny growled, glaring at the ruler with annoyance and anger as he raised one of his boomerangs ready to defend their youngest family member.

“Go suck an egg, Rabbit,” Mother Nature growled at the Pooka, not realizing how much she had just sounded like her father the Boogeyman at that moment. “Jackson, here, now,” She ordered once more, her voice showing just how little patients she had left for this.

“We said he’s not going with you,” Tooth spoke up flying slightly higher than before to hover above her family in case there was an aerial attack

“Jackson…” Mother Nature started but was cut off by North who was done listening to the Nature Ruler before them.

“We will not say it again,” North growled as he moved his stance clearly ready to fight. “Jack is one of us and he is our child,” He said in a stern voice glaring into the amber eyes of Mother Nature. “Meaning he will not be going anywhere with you now or ever,” He said keeping his eyes on Mother Nature and her children who were still frozen in fear now more so than ever since no one had ever dared speak to their mother like that well anyone but Jack and that had only been once.

“Your child?” Mother Nature asked anger clear in her voice hating the way that the four elder Guardians believed that they could just take the powerful Winter Child from her. Mother Nature cared very little that the boy was a Guardian or what the law stated. “Jackson…” She started once more but once again she was cut off but this time by the youngest Guardian himself.

“No,” Jack stated as he stood up with help from Sandy who now had his dream sand whip held tightly in one of his hands while the other one made sure to help Jack keep steady. Jack was leaning against his staff much like he always did but this time his grip on the staff was so tight as if he feared it would be ripped from his hands.

“What did you just say?” Mother Nature asked anger flashing in her bright amber eyes as she glared at the youngest winter child.

“I said no,” Jack said again trying to keep his voice from shaking as he glared at her. “I’m not going with you,” He said as he kept his hands on his staff as everyone watched him. “I’m staying with them,” He said sternly as he motioned to the four other guardians around him who had formed themselves in a way to protect him.

“You ungrateful little brat,” Mother Nature growled anger in her eyes as she looked over him. “Are you forgetting that we are your family?” She demanded anger flashing in her eyes at the disrespect that the winter child was showing her. “You are my child,” She growled ready to force Jack to come with her and the other Nature Children whether he liked it or not.

“You are not my family,” Jack shot back forcing himself not to let everything that they had ever done to him spill out knowing that it would cause the other four Guardians to fly into a rage. “And I’m not your child,” He growled sadness running through him as he kept his staff close. “I never was,” He said with sadness in his voice showing just how hurt he had been by the woman who was supposed to raise him and help him master his powers.

For a moment all was silent around The Guardians and The Nature Bringers, Mother Nature looked over the Guardians of Childhood with disgust and hatred. There was nothing she could truly do though seeing as how everyone even Jack himself was ready to fight her and her other children.

“Fine,” Mother Nature growled in disgust as she looked over the Guardians. “Keep the Winter Brat,” She growled, turning around and motioning for her other children to follow her which they did without another thought. “But I won’t take him back,” She snapped hoping to at least cause some doubt in the youngest Guardian’s mind as she left that hope was quickly crushed though when Tooth’s voice called after her causing her to turn her head to look at them all once more.

“Sounds great,” Tooth said as she watched Mother Nature look their way once more. “Because we don’t plan on ever giving him back,” She said before lowering her bow and flying towards Jack. 

Tooth quickly joined the hug that the other three Guardians had wrapped Jack up in and Jack didn’t even hesitate to hug back. Mother Nature watched with anger as the five Guardians hugged before rolling her eyes and turning away from them.

“Come,” Mother Nature ordered her other children who quickly did as they were told and followed their mother towards the large thick forest that seemed to appear anytime she was near.

As Mother Nature walked into the thick trees she tried to ignore the sounds of joy that were coming from behind her and her children.

She also tried to ignore the feeling of loss, heartbreak, and sadness at leaving Jack behind. She didn’t understand where it had suddenly come from until it hit her that she might have actually cared for the winter child she had neglected for so long.

It didn’t matter though at least not anymore, Jack was no longer her’s, instead he was theirs, he was a child of the Guardians and there was nothing to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> Near the end, I wanted to show that maybe Mother Nature had some kind of maternal love for Jack which is why she tried so hard to force him to go with her.
> 
> I don't know if it came across like that so I'd love to hear what you all think.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞


End file.
